My Boy Friend Is Kitsune
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah pahit, manis pertemuan seorang gadis dan kitsune di kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha. Bagaimana kisahnya? Just read :'D and Happy read! My boy friend ia kitsune Naruto version!. #WFCAngst2019-FNI


**.Happy Read.**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **#WFCAngst2019-FNI#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

{Naruto Version}

 _.My Boy Friend is Kitsune._

Jepang adalah negara kecil didunia ini namun sangat terkenal dan disegani oleh negara lain karena teknologinya yang sangat berkembang pesat melampaui negara lain serta budayanya yang indah, bahkan banyak dari pelosok negara terpencil yang mengimpor elektronik dari jepang namun seperti kata pepatah bahwa sebagus bagus apapun musti memiliki kekurangan karena banyak sisi kelam jepang yang juga terkenal didunia luas, dan sekarang kita beralih kebagian daerah jepang bernama Kyoto dibagian selatan terlihat sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat asri dan damai.

"Aku tidak mau bu! Aku tidak mencintainya!"

Samar samar terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam rumah tersebut dan jika kita melihatnya, terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat panjang dengan beberapa kunciran sedang menatap tajam seorang wanita dewasa yang kita asumsikan sebagai ibu dari gadis tersebut.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta hah!? Ibu melakukan ini agar kau tidak bernasib sama seperti ibu yang ditinggalkan ayahmu saat masih mengandungmu nak!" Ucap sang ibu sambil menatap puterinya tajam.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Ibu jahat!"

Brak!

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Shion!"

Sang gadis tidak mendengarkan panggilan sang ibu dan tetap berlari keluar meninggalkan rumahnya , hatinya kesal, sedih bercampur kecewa karena sang ibu melakukan tindakan yang tidak dipikirkan secara panjang menurutnya, sedangkan sang ibu hanya menatap sendu punggung Shion dari kejauhan.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau tidak bernasib seperti ibu nak" ucap sang ibu lemah.

Hampir dua puluh menit Shion berjalan dan selama itu pula dirinya menangis pelan menghiraukan orang orang yang melihatnya iba sebab dirinya sudah terlalu merasa kecewa dan sakit hati akibat tindakan ibunya yang seenaknya dan tanpa berbicara dulu padanya akan menjodohkanya dengan pria yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

Dirinya terus berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah kuil _Fushimi Inari Taisha_ sebuah kuil kuno dibagian selatan Kyoto yang terkenal bisa mengabulkan sebuah permohonan dan dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga kuil tersebut memasuki kuil, dirinya terkagum dengan keindahan kuil ini dimana pohon sakura yang bermekaran tumbuh disepanjang halaman kuil dan ornamen kepala rubah yang lucu terpajang didinding kuil menambah nilai keindahan kuil ini, Shion terus melangkah sampai didepan sebuah altar tempat berdoa dikuil tersebut dirinya kemudian melempar sebuah koin kedalam kolam yang berada tidak jauh dihadapanya.

Tap!

"Semoga hidupku bahagia"

Wussh~

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuh Shion Seolah dewa kuil tersebut menjawab doanya, beberapa saat kemudian Shion merasakan gesekan lembut dikakinya dan saat menunduk ia dapat melihat seekor rubah orange lucu menggesekan bulunya diantar kakinya membuat senyuman kecil tercipta diwajahnya.

Dan sekarang terlihat Shion yang duduk dibangku yang di bagian teras tersebut sambil mengelus lembut bulu rubah Orange dipangkuanya dengan perlahan namun entah mengapa dirinya mulai merasa kantuk dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya terlelap dibangku kuil dengan rubah Orange dipangkuanya.

"Ennggh~"

Lenguh Shion pelan yang mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan sambil bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melihat langit yang sudah berwarna kelam menandakan tidurnya cukup lama karena hari sudah malam sekarang, namun ketika akan bangkit dirinya merasakan sebuah kain halus yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan saat melihat kain yang menyelimutinya tersebut ia dapat melihat sebuah jubah khas pendeta kuil.

"Kau sudah sadar nona?"

Shion terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah bawah, dengan perlahan dirinya menunduk untuk melihat dan hanya menemukan rubah orange yang dirinya temukan sore tadi.

"Rubah?"

"ya aku berbicara denganmu nona"

"kyaaa!"

Jerit Shion kaget karena melihat hal yang luar biasa dimana seekor rubah bisa berbicara layaknya manusia, sedangkan rubah yang melihat Shion menjerit kaget hanya terdiam kemudian dengan perlahan tubuhnya bersinar terang sesaat sampai sinarnya mulai meredup menampakan seorang pemudia bersurai kuning dengan goresan kumis kucing yang menurut Shion tarlihat sangat imut dan jangan lupakan iris Safir teduh yang sempat membuat Shion terpana beberapa detik ketika saling bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Mungkin dengan wujud manusiaku ini kau tidak akan takut nona" Ucap rubah tersebut yang sekarang berwujud seorang pemuda pirang, "Dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto sang penunggu kuil ini" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Shion yang sepertinya masih menjaga jarak denganya.

"K-kau dewa kuil?" tanya Shion sedikit tergagap sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"bisa kau lihat nona, bahkan yang kau pakai selimut itu adalah jubahku" Balas Naruto membuat Shion merona tipis saat melihat senyum Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya.

"K-kalau begitu ini jubahmu"

"Kawaii nee~"

"U-urusai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Koyuki Shion" Shion berucap pelan mengenalkan dirinya yang saat ini sedang melangkah berdua bersama Naruto disampingnya menuju kediamannya.

"Shion kah? Nama yang indah" balas Naruto yang sedang ikut berjalan disampingnya sambil tersenyum kecil yang sudah entah keberapa kali berhasil membuatnya merona dan juga baru kali ini dirinya tersipu oleh seorang pria, padahal dulu saat diakademi murid pria selalu menjauhinya akibat takut.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Naruto" Ucap Shion yang merona tipis membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali mengulum senyum kecil.

"itu memang benar, saat memikirkan namamu yang kubayangkan adalah seorang gadis lemah lembut dan berhati mulia" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian dengan perlahan mengelus surai Shion lembut, "Suraimu sangat indah bagaikan helaian emas" sambung Naruto dan dengan telak membuat rona merah memenuhi wajah putih Shion.

"A-arigatou" ucap Shion pelan dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Dua puluh menit mereka berjalan akhirnya ia dan Naruto sampai didepan sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua.

"Oh ya Naru, apakah orang lain bisa melihatmu?" tanya Shion membuat Naruto yang berada disamping menatapnya.

"Untuk wujudku saat ini hanya kau yang bisa melihatku atau sesuai keinginanku namun jika dalam wujud rubah semua dapat melihatku" jawab Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan Shion yang kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah menuju pintu, namun saat sudah tepat berada didepan pintu rumah langkahnya terhenti akibat mengingat kejadian siang tadi dimana ibunya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Set!

Shion menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah usapan lembut dibahunya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum teduh kearahnya seolah mengatakan _'Tenanglah aku akan selalu berada disisimu'_ membuat Shion entah mengapa merasa tenang dan bahagia karena telah dipertemukan dengan Naruto.

Cklek!

Krieet!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Shion!"

Plak!

Naruto langsung diam membisu saat dimana Shion yang baru membuka pintu langsung disuguhkan oleh sang ibu yang melangkah kearahnya kemudian menamparnya keras, Naruto hanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan namun dirinya detik berikutnya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kejadian selanjutnya dimana sang ibu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Shion

"Dari mana saja kamu nak! Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap lirih sang ibu sambil memeluk Shion erat menyalurkan seluruh rasa khawatirnya membuat Shion perlahan terisak pelan karena dirinya merasa bersalah kepada sang ibu namun disatu sisi ia juga merasa kecewa dengan keputusan yang diambil ibunya untuk menjodohkanya.

"Gomen kaasan" Ucap Shion pelan dalam dekapan sang ibu, namun hanya gelengan pelan yang dikeluarkan sang ibu sebagai balasannya.

"Tidak nak, seharusnya ibu yang meminta maaf karena telah mengambil keputusan sepihak dengan menjodohkanmu, kamu berhak bahagia nak" Balas sang ibu merasa bersalah karena menjodohkan puteri kesayanganya dengan pria yang bahkan belum puterinya kenal cuma karena janji konyolnya ketika muda dahulu, "Ibu akan membatalkan perjodohanmu besok" sambung sang ibu pelan, membuat Shion semakin menangis haru ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan, dirinya berpikir akhirnya sang ibu mengerti dirinya serta perasaannya.

 **O**

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku tidak terima jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan"

Keesokan harinya ibu Shion berencana akan membatalkan rencana perjodohan puterinya namun yang dirinya dapatkan hanya penolakan dari pihak mempelai pria yang tidak setuju dengan alasan bahwa puteranya telah mencintai Shion secara diam diam sejak di bangku akademi.

"Tetapi puteriku tidak mencintai puteramu Fugaku" Ucap ibu Shion datar membuat pria berperawakan 40an yang bernama Fugaku tersebut geram.

"Mana mungkin! Bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu! Dan juga diriku yakin bahwa anakmu akan terpesona dengan Sasuke ketika mereka bertemu" Geram Fugaku yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari perempuan bersurai putih dihadapanya tersebut.

"Oleh karena mereka belum pernah bertemulah aku membatalkan perjodohan ini, aku tidak bisa memaksakan keegoisanku kepadanya, Lagipula Shion sudah mempunyai kekasih dan akan menikah akhir bulan ini" ucap datar sang ibu namun diakhir kalimatnya sedikit agak ragu, sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum remeh ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kekasih? Jangan membodohiku, kau kira aku tidak mengetahui bahwa puterimu itu belum mempunyai kekasih? Bahkan teman pria saja tidak punya" Ucap Fugaku dengan nada mengejek kearah ibu Shion yang hanya terdiam, "Baiklah akan kuterima kemauanmu akan tetapi jika memang perkataanmu benar maka lusa kembalilah kemari dan juga bawalah puterimu beserta kekasihnya, aku ingin melihatnya langsung" sambung Fugaku sambil menyeringai kecil.

Ibu Shion sedikit ragu untuk membalas perkataan Fugaku namun ini semua adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai ibu dan juga kebahagian Shion dipertaruhkan disini yang akhirnya dirinya mengangguk pelan membalas perkataan Fugaku.

"Baiklah" Ucap ibu Shion pelan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang menatapnya dalam diam namun tidak lama seringai kecil tercipta diwajahnya.

"Kupastikan anakmu terpesona dengan Sasuke" Desis Fugaku pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima"

Suara pintu terbuka serta salam dari ibu Shion yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa karena sepanjang perjalanan banyak pikiran yang sedang dipikirkanya.

"Kaasan?" Ucap Shion yang melihat ibunya sedang duduk diatas sofa dan terlihat kelelahan, sedangkan sang ibu yang melihat puteri semata wayangnya tersebut kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Sini nak" Panggil ibunya pelan yang langsung dituruti Shion dengan melangkah mendekat kemudian duduk disofa disamping ibunya.

"Ibu berhasil membatalkan perjodohanmu" Ucap sang ibu membuat Shion senang dan merasa lega sekaligus bahagia karena akhirnya dirinya bisa menentukan jalan kehidupanya sendiri, namun dirinya yang akan memeluk sang ibu terhenti akibat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang dikeluarkannya, "dengan syarat kau harus mempunyai kekasih dalam waktu lusa" sambung sang ibu membuat Shion terdiam membeku.

"K-kekasih?" Ulang Shion pelan sambil menatap ibunya yang mengangguk lesu, "tapi ibu tahukan kalau aku ini anti pria? Dan juga para teman priaku dulu saat diakademi tidak ada yang berani mendekat karena aku sering menghajar preman dan berandalan disekolah sampai menyebabkan mereka masuk rumah sakit akibat mereka yang hampir memegang bokongku" sambung Shion membuat sang ibu menghela nafas pelan karena mengetahui bahwa puterinya ini anti pria sejak diakademi dahulu karena kekuatanya sebagai seorang gadis bahkan melebihi seoerang binaragawan mangkanya banyak pria yang berpikir dua kali untuk mengencani puterinya ini.

"Tapi hanya itu jalan satu satunya agar kamu dapat lepas dari perjodohan yang ibu buat ini nak" Ucap ibu Shion pelan kembali menunduk karena merasa bersalah kepada puterinya membuat Shion tersenyum kecil karena sang ibu masih menyayanginya kemudian perlahan dirinya mengelus pundak sang ibu.

"Tenanglah bu, aku akan mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu dekat" Ucap Shion namun ibunya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya bisa kamu mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu dekat nak" Balas sang ibu dengan nada lesu karena berpikir apakah kebohonganya akan terbongkar lusa nanti dan kebahagian puterinya yang selama ini dirinya jaga akan hilang? namun sebuah tepukan lembut kembali Shion lakukan dipundak ibunya agar sang ibu merasa tenang.

"Percayalah padaku bu, puterimu yang cantik ini akan mendapatkan kekasih" Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum kecil dan dengan perlahan dirinya bangkit dari duduk, "Kalau begitu aku kembali kekamar dulu bu" sambung Shion sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

 **.**

Bruk!

Shion yang sampai dikamarnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh sintalnya keatas kasur empuk miliknya menatap langit langit kamar dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"kekasih ya?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu Shion?"

Perhatian dirinya teralihkan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria dari arah jendela kamarnya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya namun dirinya tertegun melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang ini, surai pirang jabrik, jubah khas pendeta kuil berwarna Orange, dua buah lonceng yang terikat rapi dilehernya, dua buah telinga serta ekor rubah yang melambai lembut dibelakang tubuhnya membuat Shion sadar bahwa penampilan Naruto saat ini sangat luar biasa kawaii.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!"

Grep!

"O-oi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau jahat Naru, kenapa mencakarku" Ucap Shion dengan kedua matanya yang berair kearah Naruto yang menjaga jarak denganya karena takut gadis dihadapanya ini lepas kendali seperti tadi.

"mangkanya jangan seenaknya memeluk orang dan menarik narik telingaku" dengus Naruto yang merasa sebal membuat Shion tertawa pelan saat mendengarnya.

"Habisnya kau sangat kawaii dengan penampilan yang seperti ini Naru" Ucap Shion sambil menatap Naruto yang masih menatapnya sebal akibat tindakanya tadi, namun detik berikutnya sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Nee~ Naru maukah kau membantuku?" Ucap Shion membuat Naruto menatapnya sesaat.

"tentu, memangnya bantuan apa?" Balas Naruto sambil masih tetap menatap Shion yang malah salah tingkah dan mulai merona akibat diperhatikan Naruto.

"K-kamu mau jadi kekasihku?" Cicit Shion pelan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat malu dan juga ini baru pertama kali dirinya menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang lelaki.

"Kekasih?" ulang Naruto yang dibalas Shion dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku harus mempunyai kekasih agar bisa lepas dari perjodohan Naru" Ucap Shion menjelaskan maksud tujuanya membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi aku harus menjadi kakasih pura puramu untuk bisa melepaskan dirimu dari perjodohan" Balas Naruto mengangguk paham namun Shion yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih dan berharap pria rubah dihadapannya ini adalah kekasihnya sungguhan.

"T-tidak Naru! Bukannya aku mempermainkan hatimu untuk menjadi kekasih pura pura tapi sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu yang se-!"

Shion langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja mengatakan isi hatinya dan dengan wajah merona hebat dirinya menatap Naruto yang terdiam sesaat sehabis mendengar perkataannya beberapa saat yang lalu namun kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus surainya lembut.

"Baiklah aku akan menjadi Kekasihmu" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, "Lagi pula sudah janjiku untuk membahagiakanmu" sambung Naruto membuat wajah Shion kembali memanas namun kali ini hatinya menghangat karena perkataan yang Naruto keluarkan barusan.

"Arigatou Naru" Balas pelan Shion sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu karena ada urusan" ucap Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Shion, "Jaa~" sambung Naruto sambil melakukan kiss bye dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Shion dan telak kembali membuatnya memerah malu.

Poft!

Suara Naruto yang menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap membuat Shion yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa hangat dan berdebar kencang.

"Baka Naru, padahal aku penasaran kemana dia akan pergi" Ucap Shion pelan sambil tiduran menatap langit langit kamarnya, "Dan juga caranya menghilang layaknya Shinobi yang sering kubaca dimanga, tapi dia imut sekali kyaa!" sambung Shion dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya membenamkan wajahnya dibantal sambil berteriak karena merasa malu membayangkan wajah Naruto.

 **O**

"Kita akan berangkat 20 menit lagi Shion" Ucap ibu Shion yang sekarang berdiri didepan kamarnya membuat sang putri mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali menatap cermin dimana terdapat pantulan dirinya yang sungguh mempesona dengan tubuh dibalut dress putih panjang dan dilengkapi sepasang sepatu kaca membuat dirinya layaknya seorang putri kerajaan namun entah mengapa suasana hatinya sangat sedih.

"Kau dimana Naru? Apakah semua janjimu adalah kebohongan?" Lirih Shion menatap pantulan dirinya sendu, hatinya merasa kecewa, sedih, dan kesal semuanya bercampur menjadi satu karena pria yang telah berjanji akan menyelamatkannya serta dirinya harapkan malah hilang entah kemana dan akhirnya dengan langkah lesu Shion melangkah keluar menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana ibunya menunggu untuk berangkat.

Sesampainya diruang tamu Shion dapat melihat ibunya yang sudah menunggunya dengan tubuh yang dibalut dress hitam membuatnya tak kalah cantik dari sang puteri meskipun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala 3.

"ayo bu" Ucap Shion tanpa ekspresi karena entah mengapa dirinya merasa kosong saat ini, ingin rasanya pergi melarikan diri namun dirinya tidaklah cukup tega untuk membuat sang ibu kecewa dan tanpa disadari sirat kesedihan diwajahnya dapat dengan jelas dimengerti oleh sang ibu yang kembali merasa bersalah terhadap anaknya.

"Ibu akan berusaha sebisanya nanti untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu nak" Ucap sang ibu membuat Shion yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya erat.

"Arigatou Kaasan" Balas Shion pelan kemudian mereka berdua melangkah menuju mobil untuk pergi menuju kediaman Fugaku.

Tidak lama mereka berkendara akhirnya Shion dan ibunya sampai didepan rumah mewah yang dirinya asumsikan pemiliknya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan juga mungkin jika dirinya adalah tipe wanita penggila harta mungkin akan dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan ini namun sayang hatinya telah dibawa rubah pirangnya tersebut.

Shion beserta ibunya melangkah pelan menuju pintu rumah yang langsung terbuka menampakan seorang maid yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang Nyonya, Fugaku-sama sudah menunggu diruang makan, mari ikuti saya" Ucap Maid tersebut membungkuk hormat kearah Shion dan ibunya sebelum berbalik kemudian melangkah masuk.

Selama perjalanan dirinya hanya memandangi lukisan kuno yang terpajang rapi disepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati dan sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pintu yang dengan perlahan dibuka oleh Maid tersebut menampakkan sebuah meja makan mewah yang terbentang lebar serta pelayan yang sudah berbaris rapi menunggu perintah dari sang tuan rumah.

"Duduklah"

Shion dapat melihat seorang pria berperawakan 40 tahunan duduk dibagian ujung meja menatap dirinya beserta ibunya dengan senyuman dan juga disampingnya terdapat juga seorang pria seusia denganya bersurai biru dongker yang ia akui cukup tampan meskipun masih kalah sexy dan tampan dengan Naruto pikir Shion dan kembali merona tipis karena bisa bisanya berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Shion merona karena dirinya berpikir bahwa gadis tersebut tersipu karena melihatnya.

Fugaku memandang Shion dan ibunya sesaat kemudian menyeringai kecil ketika tidak menemukan seorang lelaki yang mendampingi Shion menandakan bahwa memang gadis tersebut tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih.

"Jadi perjodohan ini akan tetap berlangsungkan?" Ucap Fugaku membuka percakapan yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar dari ibu Shion.

"Tujuanku kesini tetap bertujuan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini Fugaku" Balas Ibu Shion datar membuat Fugaku yang mendengarnya mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Aku tetap tidak menerimanya Ryuzutsu! Lagi pula ini sudah perjanjian kita dulu saat masih bersekolah" Ucap Fugaku sambil menatap Ryuzutsu tajam, "dan sama saja dengan dirimu mengingkari janji kita dulu" Sambungnya geram membuat Ryuzutsu terdiam karena memang benar bahwa dulu saat mereka berdua masih dibangku akademi dirinya dan Fugaku pernah membuat janji dimana jika mereka sudah dewasa dan mempunyai anak yang berlawan jenis maka akan dijodohkan, namun ternyata janji tersebut yang malah sekarang menjadi penghalang terbesar untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Tapi Shion berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya dan bahagia Fugaku" Ucap Ryuzutsu masih mencoba untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini meskipun hal tersebut sia sia dimata ayah Sasuke tersebut.

"Shion akan bahagia jika bersama Sasuke percayalah" Balas Fugaku yang sudah menormalkan nada bicaranya menjadi seperti biasanya, "Lagipula puterimu juga tidak mempunyai kekasihkan? Dan kalaupun dia mempunyai kekasih lihatlah sekarang? Kekasihmu tersebut hilang entah kemana layaknya seorang pengec-!"

Brak!

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih!"

Semua penghuni ruangan terdiam ketika melihat aksi Shion yang dengan tiba tiba menggebrak meja makan keras sampai menimbulkan bunyi menggema diseluruh ruangan, "Dan juga jangan sok tahu tentang Naruto!" sambung Shion meluapkan emosinya sambil menatap tajam Fugaku, dirinya sudah tidak memikirkan rasa hormat yang diajarkan ibunya dulu, persetan dengan semua itu sekarang sebab dirinya entah mengapa terlanjur emosi akibat perkataan Fugaku yang mengata-ngatai Naruto.

"Oh jadi pria tersebut bernama Naruto? Sungguh pria pengecut!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada mengejek membuat Shion semakin menatap dirinya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tahu pak tua!"

"Sok tahu apa? Itu memang kenyataankan? Kalau memang pria tersebut mencintai-!"

"Cukup Fugaku!"

Ryuzutsu yang berniat memotong perkataan Fugaku kembali terdiam saat melihat pria tua tersebut memberinya isyarat untuk diam menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"kalau memang pria tersebut mencintaimu dan seorang pria sejati dimana dia sekarang? Bahkan untuk sekedar memperjuangkanmu saja dia tidak bisa" Sambung Fugaku yang perkataan tadi sempat terhenti karena Ryuzutsu.

Shion terdiam membisu sehabis mendengar perkataan Fugaku seolah menamparnya kembali kepada kenyataan yang sekarang dirinya hadapi dan perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah kembali memenuhi relung tubuhnya saat mengingat seluruh perkataan serta janji Naruto membuat bulir bulir air mata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya dan dengan langkah cepat dirinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Set!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Shion!"

Shion tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya dan terus melangkah pergi, dirinya terlalu lelah kali ini sudah cukup sedari tadi ia menahan sesak yang mendera dadanya akibat rasa kecewa, sedih, kesal bercampur menjadi satu membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi dan langkah cepat dirinya terus melangkah, sedangkan Fugaku hanya melirik Sasuke sesaat mengisyaratkan untuk mengejar Shion yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan.

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Brugh!

Shion yang akan keluar menabrak seseorang membuatnya dengan perlahan mendongak dan dapat dirinya lihat sekarang pria yang telah memenuhi pikiranya beberapa waktu ini dan juga pria yang membuatnya menangis yaitu Naruto sekarang berada dihadapanya dengan setelan Jas hitam sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan teduh, dirinya akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun sebuah tarikan membuat tubuh rapuh Shion langsung kedalam pelukan Naruto.

"Gomen aku terlambat" Bisik pelan Naruto membuat kedua mata Shion kembali memanas akibat merasa kesal bercampur senang karena ternyata Naruto benar benar menepati janjinya meskipun terlambat.

Bugh!

Bugh!

"Jahat! Jahat! Dari mana saja kau hah! Hiks!" Isak Shion sambil memukul mukul dada Naruto lemah kemudian kembali memeluknya erat menyalurkan perasaanya kepada rubahnya tersebut.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut terdiam setelah melihat adegan Naruto&Shion barusan, bahkan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya sekarang berada dipelukan pria lain.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya kemudian dengan perlahan mendekati pemuda tersebut, "Jadi kau yang akan dijodohkan dengan Shion?" Tanya Naruto pelan yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintai gadis ini?" Tanya kembali Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar hingga menyisakan beberapa cm saja.

"Tentu aku sangat mencintainya, oleh karena itu aku ingin menikah denganya" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Baguslah jika kau mencintainya" balas Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Shion mengeratkan pelukanya takut Naruto juga akan membiarkanya pergi bersama pria lain, "Akan tetapi sangat disayangkan gadis yang kau cintai ini sudah mencintai pria lain" sambung Naruto kemudian memegang dagu Shion lembut.

Cup!

Shion melebarkan kedua matanya saat Naruto dengan tiba tiba menciumnya lembut bahkan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut juga mematung saat melihat kembali adegan Naruto&Shion dan beberapa Maid wanita yang memerah malu.

Shion yang awalnya kaget dengan ciuman Naruto dengan perlahan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati ciuman yang baru pertama kali dirinya lakukan dan entah mengapa sangat terasa nikmat, Dirinya juga dapat merasakan kedua taring rubah Naruto dengan lidahnya membuatnya semakin terlena dan dengan perlahan kedua tanganya mengalung keleher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumanya namun Shion langsung mendesah kecewa saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya mengakhiri ciuman yang membuatnya ketagihan tersebut.

"Dan pria tersebut adalah aku" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut sedangkan Shion menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total didada Naruto karena merasa malu berciuman ditempat umum bahkan ia yakin ibunya juga melihat adegan barusan.

Brak!

"Siapa kau hah?!" Teriak emosi Fugaku sambil menggebrak meja dihadapanya murka akibat melihat adegan kurang sopan didepannya barusan ditambah lagi yang berciuman salah satunya adalah calon menantunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat menanggapinya.

"Bukankah sudah kuperkenalkan? Aku Uzumaki Naruto kekasih dari Gadis ini" Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik, "Jaa" sambungnya kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Shion yang masih setia dipelukanya meninggalkan seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut dalam diam.

 **O**

Terlihat sekarang Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dan Shion yang memeluk erat tangan Naruto dari samping dengan senyuman melekat diwajah ayunya.

"Tak kusangka kamu benar benar menyelamatkanku Naru" Ucap Shion sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan rona merah yang mulai muncul.

"Tentu saja, aku ini lelaki yang tidak ingkar janji" Balas Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Shion kemudian menyentil ujung hidung gadis tersebut pelan membuatnya semakin merona.

"Arigatou" Bisik lemah Shion kemudian memandang hamparan bunga taman dihadapanya sambil tersenyum manis dengan hati yang sangat senang dan penyebabnya adalah pria yang sedang dirangkulnya ini, sedangkan Naruto memandang Shion dengan pandangan sulit diartikan karena sebenarnya dirinya akan mengatakan suatu hal kepada gadis disampingnya ini namun melihat senyuman serta kebahagiannya tersebut membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hei, besok mau datang ke festival yang diadakan dikuil bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto membuat Shion yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan.

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku Naru" Jawab Shion sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

"Ok, kalau begitu ayo kembali, aku merasa tidak enak kepada ibumu tadi yang ditinggal seorang diri" Ucap Naruto yang merasa kurang enak karena main pergi membawa anak orang sedangkan ibunya mereka tinggal.

"Tenang saja, ibuku pasti mengerti" Ucap Shion pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Naruto yang akan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan rumah berlantai dua yang kita ketahui adalah rumah Shion, kemudian mereka berdua melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah namun dilangkah keempat Naruto beserta Shion menghentikan langkahnya karena telah berdiri Ryuzutsu tidak jauh dari mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"T-tadaima" Gagap Shion pelan saat melihat tatapan tajam ibunya yang seolah mengulitinya.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Ucap datar Ryuzutsu, "Seenaknya pergi meninggalkan ibu seorang diri disana" sambung Ryuzutsu dengan nada kesal membuat Shion malah makin gelagapan karena merasa bersalah.

"G-gomen bu, lagipula juga Naru-kun yang membawaku kabur" Ucap Shion membuat Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'Wtf?' dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil dari Shion, sedangkan Ryuzutsu mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Naruto tajam sehabis mendengar perkataan puterinya barusan.

"Oh, jadi ini pria yang membawamu" Ucap Ryuzutsu pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Naruto, "Memang tampan sih dan juga memenuhi kriteriaku, hei tampan gimana kalau kau menjadi suamiku serta ayah baru Shion?" sambung Ryuzutsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal membuat Naruto terdiam membisu namun tersenyum kecil saat mengerti kedipan nakal wanita dihadapanya ini bermaksud mengerjai Shion yang melotot karena ibunya menggoda Naru-kunnya.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan!" Ucap Shion menatap ibunya kesal, "Lagipula Naru tidak tertarik dengan wanita tua seperti ibu" sambung Shion kesal namun hanya seringai kecil yang dikeluarkan Ryuzutsu sebagai balasan.

"Hoo~ meskipun tua tubuh ibu lebih menggoda dari pada tubuhmu Shion, mungkin saja sitampan ini tertarik dengan ibu" Balas Ryuzutsu dengan nada mengejek membuat Shion memerah malu bercampur kesal karena memang benar kenyataan bahwa tubuh ibunya masih sangat menggoda meskipun telah memasuki kepala 3.

"Tetap saja, Naru tidak suka wanita tua"

"Tapi menurutku wanita matang seperti ibumu ini lebih hebat dalam segala hal termasuk menservice" Ucap Naruto membuat Shion menatapnya shock dan tidak menyangka bahwa rubahnya ini lebih suka wanita tua dari pada dirinya yang masih segar dan juga dirinya sangat paham arti kalimat Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa lebih hebat dalam 'Menservice', hey dirinya juga bisa menservice hebat dan paham beberapa style yang dirinya pelajari dari film Jav simpananya.

"Hoo~ jadi kau tertarik denganku tampan" Ucap Ryuzutsu sensual sambil mengelus dada bidang Naruto yang berbalut jas menggunakan telunjuknya, "Kalau begitu kita akan menikah secepatnya" Sambung Ryuzutsu sambil menyeringai kearah Shion yang sepertinya telah kehabisan kata kata dan hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Naru no bakaa!"

Naruto dan Ryuzutsu hanya cekikikan melihat Shion yang berlari menuju kamarnya sambil meneriaki Naruto dan tidak disangka bahwa puterinya tersebut bisa digoda karena biasanya Ryuzutsulah yang digoda oleh Shion.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Ryuzutsu membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh menatap dirinya, "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan puteriku siang tadi" sambung Ryuzutsu dan hanya dibalas Tawa pelan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu, sebagai kekasihnya itu sudah kewajibanku" Balas Naruto membuat ibu satu anak tersebut melongo sesaat.

"Jadi kalian memang benar benar seorang kekasih?" Ucap Ryuzutsu dan dibalas anggukan pelan Naruto, "Tak kusangka" sambung Ryuzutsu pelan, Kemudian Ryuzutsu melangkah memasuki rumahnya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Temuilah dia dikamarnya, anak itu kalau sudah merajuk susah normalnya" Ucap Ryuzutsu yang dibalas anggukan Naruto kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Shion.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan bunga dibeberapa bagianya kemudian mengetuknya pelan beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk karena pintunya tidak dikunci oleh Shion.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan Shion yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal serta kedua kakinya mengayun kencang diatas kasur tipikal remaja yang sedang merajuk membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei Manis" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengusap bahu Shion pelan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian.

"Diam kau hentai!"

Ugh!

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terasa tertohok besi besar akibat perkataan Shion barusan.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau penyuka fetish MILF"

Ugh!

"Dewa mesum!"

Ugh!

Ugh!

"Kurang puaskah kamu sudah memilikiku tapi masih serakah dan ingin yang tua jug-!"

"C-cukup Shion" Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya lebay seolah dirinya sedang tertusuk pedang namun memang perkataan Gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut telak menusuk relung jiwa Naruto.

"Jangan lebay" Balas Shion sambil memutar matanya malas, "Itu memang benar kalau kau itu ternyata hanya Rubah mesu-!"

Cup!

Shion yang awalnya memasang wajah datar seketika langsung merona hebat bahkan dapat terlihat asap tipis keluar dari kepalanya akibat Naruto yang langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan cara menciumnya langsung tanpa persiapan.

"Bicara yang tidak tidak lagi akan kucium terus sampai kau diam" bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Shion sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan membuat gadis tersebut merinding.

"U-uhumm"

Dan hanya anggukan pelan yang Shion lakukan dengan wajah memerah sebagai balasan membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah" Ucap Naruto senang kemudian berbalik melangkah menuju jendela kamar, "Kalau begitu aku akan istirahat dulu, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak tidur akibat para tetua sialan itu" Sambung pelan Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat kemudian mulai bersinar terang dan beberapa saat kemudian menjadi wujud rubah kecilnya.

"Etto Naru" Ucap Shion pelan membuat Naruto yang sudah melingkarkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang akan tidur menoleh menatap sang gadis bingung, "Kamu tadi siang bisa menemukanku gimana caranya?" sambung Shion yang merasa penasaran bagaimana rubahnya ini bisa mengetahui tempat perjodohanya tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu kalau penciuman Rubah itu tajamkan, ya meskipun tidak setajam Anjing maupun Kucing namun aku masih bisa mencium keberadaanmu yang sudah kutandai sebagai pasanganku" Jelas Naruto membuat Shion kembali merona saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pasanganya yang secara tidak langsung berarti Kekasih.

"A-arigatou anata" Cicit Shion pelan sangat pelan membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bilang apa?" Naruto menatap bingung Shion yang merona merah kemudian berbalik membelakanginya sambil tiduran.

"U-urusai! Aku mau tidur dulu" Ucap Shion cepat sambil berbalik memunggungi Naruto yang menatapnya bingung sesaat kemudian kembali tidur tak menyadari Shion yang sekarang ini mengintipnya melalui celah bantal dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang mengalun tenang menandakan bahwa Shion telah masuk kedalam alam mimpinya dan dengan perlahan tubuh rubah Naruto yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang gadis tersebut mulai bersinar terang menampakkan tubuh manusianya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju Shion yang tertidur pulas.

Set!

Suara halus tangan Naruto yang menyingkirkan untaian surai pirang Shion lembut menambah kesan ayunya membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai Shion, namun senyum tersebut tak bertahan lama saat Naruto mengingat pesan tetua yang kemarin dirinya temui membuatnya menatap wajah Shion sendu.

"Kau manusia pertama yang membuat seorang Kitsune sepertiku merasa dikasihi dan dicintai" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengelus pipi Shion lembut menggunakan telunjuknya, "dan juga membuatku untuk pertama kali merasakan arti kehilangan" sambung Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit dan kembali melangkah menuju tempatnya semula untuk kembali tidur meninggalkan Shion yang entah mengapa tersenyum dalam tidurnya mungkin karena merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Naruto.

 **O**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Shion yang tampak cantik mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna pink serta surainya yang biasanya tergerai bebas saat ini tersanggul rapi, dirinya mengapit tangan Naruto erat disampingnya yang juga mengenakan jubah pendetanya membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan serta kecantikan Shion, bahkan banyak gadis remaja yang merona malu saat memandang Naruto yang terlihat tampan namun detik berikutnya gadis gadis tersbut meneguk ludahnya perlahan akibat tatapan Shion yang memandang mereka tajam seolah mengatakan pria digandenganya ini sudah ada yang punya jadi jangan berani berani menggodanya.

"Huft" Dengus Shion pelan merasa kesal melihat beberapa gadis serta ibu muda yang main mata dengan Naruto meski hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh pemuda rubah tersebut, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat wajah sebal gadis disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah aku hanya setia kepadamu Shion" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat ekspresi sebal Shion seketika menjadi tersipu malu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri seluruh tempat festival dengan senang terutama Shion yang selalu memasang wajah ceria, dirinya menganggap bahwa ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya dimana ia bersama sang kekasih melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, namun langkahya terhenti saat melihat sebuah boneka rubah orange raksasa dikios game melempar bola.

"Naru" Ucap Shion pelan seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh ibunya membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung namun saat mengerti pandangan Shion yang menatap boneka rubah raksasa kemudian kembali menatapnya seperti memberi isyarat membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Mau boneka itu ya?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shion yang berada digenggamannya pelan menuju kios game, "Paman kami mau mencoba" Sambung Naruto saat sudah berada didepan Kios tersebut membuat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menjaganya mendekat.

"Untuk hadiah yang mana?" Tanya paman tersebut dan dengan pelan Naruto menunjuk boneka rubah incaranya namun hanya senyum mengejek yang dikeluarkan oleh paman tersebut, "Kalian ingin boneka tersebut?" sambung sang paman dan hanya anggukan pelan yang Naruto keluarkan.

"Jika kalian ingin hadiah utama maka peraturanya sedikit berbeda, kalian akan kuberi satu bola dari normalnya biasanya tiga bola dalam sekali permainan, dan jika gagal maka tidak boleh melempar kembali dan cobalah kembali esok" Jelas sang paman panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan sebuah bola pimpong yang menurut Naruto mustahil bola seringan ini bisa menjatuhkan boneka sebesar rubah tersebut dari raknya, namun seringai kecil Naruto keluarkan saat sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya.

"Baiklah mari kucoba" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengambil ancang ancang melempar sedangkan sang paman penjaga kios tersebut hanya tersenyum remeh karena memang mustahil menjatuhkan boneka sebesar itu dengan bola yang ia berikan dan tanpa dirinya sadari bola yang akan dilempar oleh Naruto tersebut sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya orange sekilas.

Wusssh!

Bugh!

Suara lemparan Naruto yang sangat kencang melesat tepat menuju boneka rubah kemudian mengenainya sampai terjatuh dari rak membuat paman penjaga kios tersebut menganga lebar tak percaya bahwa lemparan Naruto tersebut dapat menjatuhkan boneka rubah raksasa tersebut.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Gagap sang paman tak percaya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Hadiahnya?" Ucap Naruto membuat paman tersebut menghela nafas pasrah kemudian memberi boneka Rubah incaran Naruto.

 **.**

"Ini Bonekanya" Ucap Naruto menunjukkan boneka rubah yang diinginkan Shion membuat gadis tersebut memekik senang karena keinginannya terpenuhi dan kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan kencannya meninggalkan sang paman yang bersedih karena hadiah utama dari permainanya telah diambil padahal dirinya baru membuka kios permainannya ini.

"Panas?" Ucap paman tersebut bingung karena saat dirinya mengambil bola yang dipakai Naruto untuk menjatuhkan boneka rubah tersebut terasa sedikit panas.

Tak terasa Naruto dan Shion menyusuri festival dengan perasaan senang selama seharian dan sekarang langit telah berwarna orange menandakan telah sore hari dan terlihat tokoh utama kita Naruto beserta Shion sedang duduk dibangku yang menjadi saksi awal pertemuan mereka.

"Nee~ Naru, hari ini aku sangat bahagia bisa berjalan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu, aku berharap bisa selamanya seperti ini" Ucap Shion pelan dengan perlahan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto sambil menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk pelan menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan surai pirangnya.

"Aku akan pergi Shion" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Shion yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Mau pergi kemana Naru? Kamar kecil?" Tanya Shion pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya diam beberapa saat tidak membalas perkataanya.

"Sebenarnya aku membawamu kencan hari ini adalah untuk membuatmu tidak sedih saat aku pergi nanti Shion" Ucap Naruto kembali yang melenceng dari pertanyaan yang Shion tanyakan barusan, "Oleh karena itu ketika saatku pergi nanti kumohon jangan melupakank-!"

Plak!

"Jangan dilanjutkan"

Naruto terdiam saat dengan tiba tiba Shion melepaskan rangkulanya kemudian menamparnya keras meninggalkan rasa panas pada pipinya dan dengan pandangan sendu Naruto menatap Shion yang menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar pelan.

"A-apakah kau akan meninggalkanku lagi Naru?" Ucap Shion pelan sambil menahan isakannya yang semakin keras, "Setelah apa yang kita lewati semua ini kau akan meninggalkanku Naru?" Sambung Shion kemudian mendongak menatap kedua iris Safir Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Shion.

"maafkan aku Shion" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Shion semakin kecewa, sebenarnya dirinya ingin terus bersama Shion namun mengingat perkataan tetua kemarin membuatnya menunduk lesu.

 _"Kitsune tidak boleh berhubungan dengan manusia dan juga tugasmu sudah selesai untuk mewujudkan kebahagianya, jadi cepatlah putuskan ikatanmu dengannya sebelum terlambat"_

Ucap para tetua yang kemarin ia dengar membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah kepada Gadis yang disukainya ini, sedangkan Shion hanya menangis dalam diam, padahal ini hari terindah dalam hidupnya karena Naruto dan pemuda itu jugalah yang akhirnya membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku mengapa kau menolongku? Memberi harapan lebih hah!" Teriak Shion sambil terisak pelan menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa kata kata, namun beberapa saat kemudian dengan lembut Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion dan mengecupnya.

"Hei berjanjilah jangan terlalu bersedih karenaku Shion, aku ini bukanlah manusia dan kau sudah tahu itu serta jangan lupakan aku ya, aku berharap kau menceritakan kisahku kepada anak anakmu nanti supaya mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto sang Dewa rubah ini mempunyai hati yang baik" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menyunggikan dada diakhir kalimatnya membuat Shion yang mendengarnya malah semakin terisak pedih dan menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak akan, aku akan melupakanmu dan membencimu, aku juga tidak akan menikah dan mengenal cinta lagi jika hanya berakhir seperti ini" Isak Shion sambil menggeleng pelan, perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis pirang tersebut.

Set!

"Kumohon jangan bersedih" Bisik lemah Naruto sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Shion yang serasa terhipnotis dengan keindahan iris safir Naruto yang memandangnya dalam membuat dirinya mengangguk perlahan dan perlahan sinar ditubuh Naruto mulai meredup dan terurai bagaikan butiran debu yang tertiup angin dari kaki menuju kekepala.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari dan sebuah liquid bening mengalir dari sudut matanya kemudian menetes membuat Shion yang melihatnya kembali terisak sedih, "Aku mencintaimu" sambung Naruto sebelum hilang sepenuhnya meninggalkannya dirinya seorang diri.

"Kau jahat Naru" ucap Shion lirih dalam keheningan.

 **.5 Years Laters.**

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan selama itu pula Shion tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, seperti sekarang dimana setiap harinya sepulang kerja dirinya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk kekuil tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, mengingatnya membuat Shion tersenyum kecil namun senyuman itu luntur ketika mengingat ditempat ini jugalah ia berpisah dengan Naruto.

Dengan langkah pelan Shion menuju altar tempat berdoa kemudian melemparkan koin kekolam seperti yang dirinya lakukan dulu.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali saja Naru" Batin Shion berdoa dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah angin kembali berhembus lembut menerpa tubuhnya seperti dulu, kemudian dengan langkah pelan dirinya menuju bangku kuil tersebut dan duduk.

"Kau jahat Naru, aku akan melupakanmu dan menikah dengan pria yang mencintaiku tidak sepertimu suatu saat nanti" Ucapnya pelan dengan pandangan yang mulai meredup bahkan bahunya mulai bergetar pelan akibat menahan kesedihannya selama ini dan tanpa disadarinya sesuatu melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang dan berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Shion duduk.

"Hoo~ jadi secepat itukah kau melupakanku nee Shion~" ucap sosok tersebut pelan membuat tubuh Shion seketika menegang karena mengenal suara ini, Suara dari orang yang telah membuatnya sedih dan menangis selama lima tahun dan dengan cepat dirinya menoleh menatap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Aku kembali untukmu dan juga karena keinginanmu untuk bahagia bersamaku belum terkabul, meskipun aku sedikit membujuk para tetua sih" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari kearah Shion yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca, "Tadaima Shion-chan" Sambung Naruto membuat pertahanan dirinya seketika runtuh dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Shion menubruk tubuh tegab Naruto keras sampai terjatuh kebelakang.

"Naru!"

 **¤FIN¤**

 _Omake:_

Beberapa tahun selanjutnya terlihat kehidupan Naruto&Shion yang terlihat bahagia bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai dua orang anak, laki laki dan perempuan yang menggemaskan.

Drap!

Drap!

"Kaa-chan! Minato Nii-chan mengompol lagi!" teriak seorang bocah bersurai pirang panjang sepunggung berlari kencang kemudian menghentikan larinya didepan seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang pucat yang kita ketahui bernama Shion.

Drap!

Drap!

"Asia berbohong Kaa-chan, dia menumpahkan minumannya diranjangku kemudian menuduhku" Ucap tiba tiba seorang bocah bersurai pirang kembar seperti bocah yang berada dihadapan Shion saat ini langsung menoleh menatap sang pelaku utama bersurai pirang tersebut tajam membuat bocah yang bernama Asia meneguk ludah pelan kemudian membuat simbol peace ditangan kananya.

"Peace kaa-chan" Ucap Asia kemudian berlari cepat bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh seorang pria bersurai kuning yang melangkah kearah mereka bertiga.

"Hei~hei~ Ada apa ini anak anak Tousan yang imut ini sudah ribut pagi pagi" Ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian menggendong Asia.

"Asia mengerjai kakaknya lagi Naru-kun" Ucap Shion pelan yang menjawab perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Asia semakin takut gendongan Naruto.

"Hmm~ jadi Asia nakal lagi ya?" Ucap Naruto pelan, "Sini kau biar tousan lempar sampai ke mars" Sambung Naruto langsung berpura pura melempar akan Asia yang tertawa senang sedangkan Shion hanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya dirinya dapat bersatu dengan Naruto dan hidup bahagia selamanya dan tanpa disadarinya anak pertamanya Minato yang sekarang telah berdiri dikamar mandi memandang cermin dengan pandangan Shock.

"Touchan! Kaachan! Minato punya telinga Rubah!" Teriak sang anak sulung membuat Naruto terdiam dan Shion yang juga ikut terdiam namun detik berikutnya kedua orang tersebut kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Nee Naru sepertinya kau mempunyai penerus"

 **.END.**

 _.Dont Like Dont Read._

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.My Boy Friends is Kitsune Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
